Corpse Party: Haunting Birthday 2U!
by arisasoul-reaper
Summary: Sachiko's birthday has swung around yet again, so naturally, a festival's in order! Notes; 1; Cover image is not mine. 2; Based off of HB2U, therefore it's probably not going to be super horrific or anything. 3; Contains some violence/gore, and sexual content. 4; Contains OC's.


**Hallo everyone! I'm Arisa; the writer of this fanfiction. I would like you to note that this takes place a year after Hysteric Birthday 2U, which was quite a bit of a fanservice game. Therefore, this will be going after fanservice instead of actual horror. The only reason why I put this as M is because of the fact that HB2U still had some gore and quite a bit sexual content. Also—I'm going to have some OC's in this fanfiction, and I /can/ have your OC's make a guest appearance if wanted. After all, fanservice! Anyways, onto the fanfiction! Sorry that this was such a lengthy note.**

 **Disclaimer; I have absolutely nothing to do with the production of Corpse Party and this is completely non-profit. I did /not/ create most of these characters. The only thing I own is my writing along with said characters.**

Naomi slowly opened her eyes, confusion drifting over her. Where was she? Looking around, she could see many other uniforms from many other schools, but none of her friends were in sight. Finally, she realized that she was in Heavenly Host—some memories coming back, but most withdrawn. All she could recall from the last time she had been here was that four of her friends that she had come with didn't return, and Seiko—Wait. The name of her long-time best friend jogged her memory about what happened to them and her eyes widened in fear, the image of Seiko's body forever burned into her head. Gasping, she got up, looking around, panicked. If Seiko had died again, she knew she probably wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Before her senses completely shut down due to her throbbing head and racing thoughts, she heard a familiar voice.

"Naomi!" She had an inward sigh of relief. After all, she knew Seiko was well and alive—for now. Finally, she realized that this part of the school was different from anything else. She felt like she had been here before but just couldn't put a finger on when. Suddenly, she was captured in a crushing hug. "Oh my God, Naomi! I was so scared that something happened to you!" The squeal of Seiko broke through the air, drawing strange looks but Naomi was—of course—preoccupied with the girl who was squeezing the life out of her.

"S-Seiko, breathing—"

Her friend quickly realized and let go, rubbing the back of her head, her trademark hairstyle getting slightly messed up. "Sorry, sorry… I was just so happy to see you alright." Seiko gave Naomi a cheeky grin which was returned with a small smile from Naomi. The two girls laughed a little bit before completely bursting out, until another familiar voice came up.

"Hey, what's the joke?"

Looking at one side, they were met with the eyes of Ayumi and Yoshiki, who also appeared to be fine. As Naomi looked around, she found the familiar faces of her friends, none missing. However, as everyone joined together again, they had no time to bond, as Sachiko had appeared with Yoshikazu. "Hey everyone! Today is my birthday, and so I'm going to show everyone—Wait, what's that word? Uh… Oh! Amnesty! For today, everything is going to be fun. I've planned out a ton of events for today." Sachiko had a childish grin painted on her face as everyone blinked in confusion. Unfazed, the seven-year-old went on. "So, anyways, the first thing is that I want you people to make a rom-com!"

Everyone had to take a second to process that, and Yoshikazu went around passing out scripts as Sachiko pressed further on. "I wrote these scripts myself, and I can't wait to see you guys play them out! I'm really looking forward to it!" Naomi flipped open her script, and looked at the cast, finding her name as **Naomi – First Harem Member**. Confused, she looked at the small girl sitting on what appeared to be a podium. Looking at the script again, she began to read it.

Yoshiki looked at the script, disbelief in his eyes. "What the hell is this?! Why is Satoshi the head of a _harem_?!" Sachiko smiled. "I don't know, I thought it would be really funny, and it _is_ a rom-com." Yoshiki processed her words for a little bit. "I don't wanna go with this. I completely refuse." Ayumi stared at him, and he stared right back. "Kishinuma, isn't this better than death?!" Ayumi said to him with just a slight raise in voice. "I completely refuse. Why should we do this?! I sure as hell don't want to do this. I would rather be looking for a way out!"

Hikaru looked at his blonde classmate, moving his dark magenta hair out of his eyes. "Honestly, who _wants_ to do this!?" Yoshiki said. It was obvious that the blonde was quite infuriated due to the tone of his voice. As the others argued, he noticed Sachiko standing nearby, obviously trying to find a solution to the fighting. Her thinking face honestly was slightly funny, but he held back laughter and crouched down in front of her. "Hey, how about an alternative to the play? There could be an obstacle course of sorts of your own creation. Whoever passes can go home." Sachiko stared at him before smiling. "That could work. Let's do that. What's your name?" The seven-year-old said to him. The teen blinked before smiling back. "I'm Hikaru Tanaka." Sachiko nodded again, and hopped up onto the stage.

"The rom-com now has alternative, due to Hikaru Tanaka actually thinking instead of fighting." His classmates turned to look at him. "Guys, it's her birthday. Even though she's a ghost, she should be able to celebrate, though my alternative probably will turn out to be dangerous." He shut up and Sachiko continued. "There will be an obstacle course sort of thing! The people who make it through get to go home with another person, because otherwise it would be lonely. But it definitely will not be easy, and you have to follow the rules. The rules will become pretty clear when you begin the race. Raise your hand if you want to go on the race." Yoshiki and Morishige raised their hands, and after a few minutes, Seiko also raised hers—Probably to try and get Naomi out of here. Within the next few minutes, five people volunteered, and finally, Hikaru raised his hand. Shrugging off the looks on the other people's faces, he turned and said, "I honestly don't care. I definitely prefer this to the rom-com, due to the fact that I got labeled as a ' **Cute Front with a Thug Reality** ,' whatever the hell that means." The others sighed and watched the people who were going to go try the obstacle course.

 **And I'll leave it there. Thanks for reading the first chapter! I certainly hope you will leave a review and favorite, as that would be awesome and amazingly appreciated. Hikaru says hello!**


End file.
